100 WTH's Per Minute
by Jeshimashe
Summary: "I'm just a normal girl, a simple student council's secretary and I have a litte brother that I have to take care off. So remind me again why I have to do these stupid things that make me experience several "WTH's" every damn minutes!"
1. A Very Busy Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Hi, the name's Sakura. I'm a girl with a busy life. I have to go to school early and leave school late. Speaking about school, I just arrived on time for the bell to ring. I went to my classroom, 3-2. Well, I'm a third year student under section 2. I don't have a lot of friends. Acquaintances? Yes, but friends? Nope. I'm the secretary of the student council. And just like I said, I'm a girl with a busy life. While I was stuck in my thoughts and formally introducing myself to you guys, I noticed that my classmates quieted down. I looked to the front and saw our teacher arrive earlier than expected. I took out my ear buds and listened to what he had to say.

"There will be no class this day because of an urgent PTA meeting. Please inform those who have not arrived yet here in school. That is all, you may be dismissed."

After that my classmates celebrated, shouted, squealed and so on and so forth. I just sighed and stood up from my seat. "That's one way to waste my morning." I mumbled to myself. I was headed outside when an arm was placed on my shoulder. It belonged to Naruto, the student council vice president.

"Ey, Sak! The pres-teme told me to hand you this." Naruto said while handing out a stack of papers towards me.

"And these are?" I questioned while shrugging off his arm. I hate physical contact.

"Aww… why do you have to be so cold towards me Sak? We're friends aren't we?" Naruto grumbled out while pouting.

I just raised a brow at him.

"Dude, just get it over with. We're all heading to the café." A guy, who I recognized as my classmate Sai, told him.

"Yeah, yeah, Sheesh. Anyways, pres-teme told me you need to finish signing all of these before noon." Naruto told me apologetically.

I couldn't blame him though. He did just hand me about 20 or so papers to sign to the teacher's with. I just nodded and went out. I hear him grumble out a soft "so cold" and I just sighed again at his antics. Naruto is a much respected Vice president of the student council. Which is completely surprising since he's so god dang noisy. He's really outgoing and practically has enough energy to charge up our school generator. He's just that … annoying. I just shook of my thoughts. Thinking about people I don't call as friends, bothers me. I walked towards the faculty room and just went inside after knocking. After the numerous times I have done this while I held the position as secretary of the student council, the teachers got used to my sudden entrance. I just nodded and greeted to the teachers while politely asking them if they could sign all of these papers before noon. I told them that I would just come back before lunch time. They just agreed and left me on my merry way. After leaving the faculty room, I heard them squealing about how cute I looked being polite and all. I just sighed, again. I don't know why but adults love calling me cute.

I was walking around the campus when I heard voices. The curious girl I was, I went to look for where the voices are coming from. When I was near the back of the school gym I saw 4 people, one girl and three guys. I recognized the girl as our teacher in music class and the guys as Neji, Kiba and Sasuke. Neji's the school's precious pianist, Kiba is the school's most treasured athlete and Sasuke's the school's student council president. I grumbled at the thought that I had to do the papers when it was his job to do that. After all, I wrote those papers and it's his duty to assign his own secretary to sign them to the teachers with. In our school, the student council officers have their own committees. Unfortunately, I belong to Naruto's committee as the secretary. I take orders from Naruto to write letters and all. Sasuke's secretary was assigned to be in charge of looking for the people to sign them with. But because his secretary was busy ogling the stupid pres, I had to do all the work. Sasuke would just give them to Naruto who in turn, gives the paper to me. This actually doubles my workload. I'm not even sure why Sasuke had Karin to be his secretary. She's not even doing anything besides lounging in the student council office.

The four continued to sing oblivious to my presence. Although I expected them to be talented, I was still caught off guard with their singing. I noticed that I was just staring at them for the whole 10 minutes so I just shook my head and went towards the school's roof. I don't usually waste my 10 minutes just to stare at something so … unproductive. I mean, singing's good but it doesn't take you anywhere unless you're rich, your parent's are singers or both. In this school, being rich is all that. Naturally, when you're rich, you get to 'rule' the school. I'm just thankful that I got a scholarship to study here. I need to work harder than everybody else. After all, I have to look out for my little brother.

I arrived at the school's roof and decided to just stare at the people below. I calmed myself while feeling the breeze whip my short hair behind me. I love the scenery from this view. It makes me feel at peace. Free from worries and stress about school, the council and at home. I'm just thankful I can keep this sanctuary all to myself. I sat at the bench conveniently placed here at the roof top. I closed my eyes, plugged in my ear buds and listened to my music play. While listening to Austine Mahone's 'All I Ever Need', I didn't notice that I began singing along with it. I stopped after noticing that. I don't particularly hate singing, but it brings back bad memories. Singing just won't get you anywhere. I noticed the time and decided to get back to the faculty office. I think they already finished signing all the papers I left them with. As I was headed towards the door, I noticed that it was slightly opened. I didn't pay attention towards it, after all, the winds strong enough to open it up a little. That's what I usually notice every time I leave the roof top.

Just as I arrived at the faculty office, I saw Minato-sensei carrying the papers I gave them. He noticed me and smiled.

"Hi Sakura. You arrived just in time. I was about to deliver this to the student council office."

I smiled back at Minato-sensei. I like Minato-sensei. He's a gentleman and he's just a some years older than me even if he's already working as a teacher here. He's the teacher that all girls wish to have as their advisor. I mean, who wouldn't he's just so … charming. He's good looking too. After I noticed that I was staring at him, longer than usual. I blushed and took out the papers he handed to me. Minato-sensei just laughed at me and ruffled my hair affectionately.

"You know I only see this side of Sakura towards us teachers. I'm beginning to think you're playing favorites, Kura?" Minato-sensei teased.

"I ... it's just because you're neck tie caught my attention." I lamely replied.

"Oh! You noticed? My girlfriend gave me this during our 6th months together." He sheepishly replied while blushing and scratching the back of his head. I am fairly acquainted to this pose of his. He only does this when he's speaking about his girlfriend, the thought leaving a bitter feeling in my chest.

"Congratulations!" I smiled. Not forced, mind you. I'm already used to the fact that he has a girlfriend and that I don't stand a chance against her. That doesn't change the fact that I still feel down for being just his student and not something more.

Minato-sensei smiled brightly at me. This time, instead of ruffling my hair, he patted my head and smoothened out my previously ruffled hair.

"That's what I like about you Kura. You're the only one who seems happy about my girlfriend's gift towards me. The other young teachers just think I'm bragging about her and the older ones just squeeze my cheeks, cooing about how proud I am of my girlfriend. I mean who wouldn't be. She's so busy with her work, I'm surprised she has time to go look for my gift. After all, being a worldwide singer demands a lot of her time. I'm just thankful that she still has time for me, you know? She even booked her Saturday's as our date days. Isn't she …" And he continued to rant about his God-given girlfriend.

I blushed because he doesn't usually call me Kura in school or Kura in general anymore. He usually called me Kura when I was still in elementary. I started to like Minato-sensei when we were still young and were neighbors. I thought of him as my big brother. He would always come over to play with my little brother and I. When I entered high school though, we weren't neighbors anymore since he left to work for abroad. That's why I was surprised to see him as one of my teacher during my second year in high school. He once called me Kura in class and everyone was staring at me because no one ever calls me that, or any nicknames at all besides those who just stupidly do so like Naruto. Or the fact that they're new, handsome teacher just called the indifferent, cold Sakura Haruno, as Kura. But ever since then, he stopped calling me Kura. I'm not particularly sure if that's the reason why he stopped calling me that, but I just don't like it. I missed him calling me that.

"Oooops, I ranted too much. I better send you off now Sakura, or you'll be late." 'And back to being called as Sakura. He patted my head and left. As much as I wanted to stop him, talk to him more, spend time with him and all, I dislike the thought of listening to him talk about his girlfriend. I know he sees me as his little sister and all but … 'Gaaaaaaaaaaah, stupid Minato-sensei, stupid crush, stupid thoughts, stupid girlfriend of his…' I ranted in my head while walking towards the student council room, carefully keeping my exterior face as indifferent as possible. Not showing any signs of the inner turmoil I'm feeling right now.

I entered the room only to find out that Sasuke, student council president; the school's ice block prince, was 'getting it on' with his secretary Karin. I was so proud of my indifferent facade because if I was any normal teenage girl right now I would have blushed, screamed about their indecency and slammed the door close really loud all the while clutching the stupid papers in my hands. Karin had the decency to blush and cover what needs to be covered and left saying some lame excuse about 'fixing her hair.'

'Iron your clothes and take a bath too. You reek of the sin you just did in the office' I thought to myself. I entered the room looking as indifferent as always all the while hiding my shock and disgust. After 5 seconds of Sasuke being in a daze, he snapped back to reality, zipped whatever needs to be zipped and wore his slightly crumpled school uniform. I glanced at his table and noticed the air freshener. 'No doubt its purpose is to hide the smell of their shame. Ghaad, no wonder the office would usually smell so clean for some reason and the pressing issue of always having to buy those expensive, stupid looking air fresheners.' Then another thought popped up in my head while I headed towards Trish's assigned desk to leave the papers. 'Is this the reason why Karin gets to stay in the student council without doing any kind of job as a secretary? Because her actual job is to please our hormonal, testosterone-filled, perverted president?'

While I was thinking all of this, I already stacked and left the papers neatly at Karin's table and was already headed outside (door slightly ajar) until a hand just came out of nowhere to roughly grip my arm and push the door closed. The resounding 'bang' snapped me out of my thoughts. I stared at the face of the hand's owner and forced myself to hide my shiver at his stupefied yet downright angry expression.

"I've been calling you for the past few minutes Haruno Sakura and either you lost your sense of hearing or you're trying to ignore me!" he growled at me.

I congratulated myself for keeping the shock and anger out of my face and tone as I replied to him. "I'm sorry President Sasuke, I didn't actually think you'd have the guts to call me after what I saw. Shouldn't you have left me to my own thoughts while you sort out your own stupid excuses to say to me?"

His look remained passive. 'Hah, total ice cube.' If he was taken aback by my retort, he sure as hell didn't show it. I mean, others would be taken aback too. I'm not usually much of a talker. I talk when needed and that's that. A scowled formed on his face and he replied back at me.

"You did not see anything a while ago. You will not mention this to anyone, got that?!"

I shook my arm of his grip and pointed my finger at him. "Listen here president Sasuke, I'm not the kind of person you need to warn about that. I don't particularly care about what you and Karin or anyone in here does. Unlike some people, I keep my thoughts to myself. Thank you very much."

"I don't believe you." He bit back. I just raised a brow and motioned to leave until he slammed both of his hands beside my head, preventing me to leave. My temper flared at that.

"Just what the heck is wrong with you! I don't even talk to you while I'm in this office, so why would I care about whatever happens between the two of you in here. And for the record, get away from me. The scent of your shame is filling my nose up. Disgusting." I shoved him of off me and swiftly walked towards my desk to snatch my phone. I was too preoccupied by what happened that I must have placed it there and almost forgot to bring it with me.

Just as he was about to retort back, Naruto opened the door with Karin behind his back, hollering and screeching for some apparent reason.

"Teme, you have got to stop doing it with inside the office. What if others see, or what if Sak sees you and--" Naruto cut off his rant as he watched me and Sasuke. Sasuke was about to grab my shoulder, uniform still unbuttoned and I was clutching my phone and looking as impassive (though inside ready to faint out of too much shock) as ever all the while staring at him and Sasuke. Naruto quickly pushed Karin inside, locked the door and pulled Sasuke away from me.

"Sak … Teme, Karin and I can explain what happened. Let's be civil and put your phone down. No need to c the police." Naruto talked to me as if I was a stupid and was unable to comprehend simple English. The poor dude just had to jump into conclusions.

"I'm not gonna call the police, Naruto" I replied back.

"Teme and Karin are just friends with benefits and they don't usually do it here. I'm really sorry for what you just saw and all but please put. the. phone. down."

"-- I told you I'm not calling the police!" I shouted at them. I'm just so angry, confused disgusted and shocked. "I just wanna leave, pick my brother up and call it a day. I don't care what you guys are doing in here. I just want to leave. Okay?!" I huffed out, red in the face. I am so close to breaking down right now and I just don't know why I am so pissed and angry at them.

They were all shocked, Sasuke's face remained impassive as ever, at my outburst and I just wanted to scream and claw their eyes out for being too stupid to answer. I walked towards the door, slapped Sasuke's hand that stupidly tried to stop me, shoved a too shocked Naruto out of the way, unlocked the door, and went out, all the while ignoring a furious Karin shouting my name. 'I just had to enter at that precise moment.' I was so busy ranting to myself, with my brows in a twist and with eyes unfocused, that I bumped on to Neji. My phone flew and was picked up by Kiba and Neji helped me up.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I answered.

"Here's your phone. Are you sure you're okay?" Kiba asked me while handing my phone back.

"I'm fine so please just leave me alone. I need to go and pick my brother up. Excuse me." I snapped. 'Why is everybody annoying me today?' I asked myself as I brisk-walked towards the elementary section, picked up my 8-year-old brother and went home. After cooking dinner, and tucking my brother in bed. I got my answer. After my hot bath, I discovered I was on the first day of my stupid girly period.

"Yay me." I unenthusiastically cheered.

Hi! This is my first story. Hopefully, all you reader could give me some tips to improve my writing. Please no hate-filled comments though. Creative criticisms are welcomed.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Let me know what you think of it. :)

To fill you in, the plot I used was from my reoccurring dream so I'm going to apologize in advance if you find it quite unusual. Thanks for reading it again! Reviews are very much appreciated. :)


	2. Acquaintance-Turned-Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.

The next day, I arrived late, which was a really rare occurrence for me. My classmates stared at me while I handed my late slip to my , who also just arrived teacher, Kakashi-sensei. After 4 subjects and after 4 hours of my butt falling asleep, I finally get to eat lunch. My girl acquaintances decided to ask me why I was absent. I just replied that my alarm clock broke. They didn't believe me though. I can't blame them because that was just the lamest excuse ever. They all know me for waking up earlier than what's averagely normal and for me to say my alarm clock broke, was an understatement. I can tell they were all curious about what really happened. I cannot just tell them that I had stupid nightmares about what happened yesterday. That would have been stupid.

As I stood up to get lunch from the cafeteria, some of my classmates looked shocked. I just ignored whatever the hell was happening.

"Is it really shocking that I need to buy my lunch at the cafeteria?" I asked Ino as she accompanied me to the cafeteria.

"Well, you don't usually buy lunch. You would always make one and eat inside the classroom. Sometimes, you would share your lunch with some of us and the guys particularly like your cooking… or just simply staring at you while eating." Ino answered.

I liked talking to Ino. Despite the fact that she talks as if she swallowed a machine gun, she's good at keeping me company. I respect her because she knows when to blab about nonsensical things and when to assert authority. She's our class president after all. I ignored the last part of her sentence. That was just unnecessary information.

"I don't share my lunch. You know that." I answered back.

"Oh (she smiled while I raised a brow) you do. You just try to act all indifferent like saying " I can't finish my lunch that's why I'm giving it to you guys." Sometimes you hide too much behind your cold demeanour that you don't actually notice that everyone likes you back there and was pretty much concerned about you." Ino defended.

I tried to not too look stupid. 'I mean, was I really that obvious?'

"I don't hide behind a cold demeanour." I bit back, trying to be as cold as possible. What a hypocrite I am.

Ino just laughed and I had to scrunch my eyebrows at her. 'What's so funny anyways?' I voiced my question.

"You're doing it again! When you're embarrassed, or defensive, you act as cold as possible. Everyone in class already noticed that. That's why all the guys try to rile you up since you're so cute when you finally snap. Don't tell me you don't notice that?" Ino asked.

"I don't. I thought the guys were just being their stupid." I answered honestly.

"You're so clueless Forehead. Anyways, I'll buy you some food while you look for some seats." She ordered me. 'There goes her stupid name calling again.'

"I can buy my own food, thank you very much." I grumbled out.

"Quit pouting and just do what I say. After all, what are friends for?"

I was shocked at her answer.

"Don't tell me you don't know that everyone in our section treats you as our friend. Although the guys wish to be more than that if you know what I mean." She teased.

Once again, I ignored the last part and stared at her in shock. She just sighed, shook her head and poked my 'normal sized' forehead. I snapped back and blushed hard, oblivious to the dumbfounded stares of my fellow students inside the cafeteria. It wasn't every day you see the 'indifferent, cold masked Sakura Haruno' blush a scarlet red. Guys stared and blushed, while some girls just huffed and ignored whatever the hell was happening and continued their merry way.

Ino laughed again and shoved me towards a vacant table for two. Noticing the stairs and my stupid blush, I collected myself and went back to being the 'indifferent, cold masked Sakura' that I did not even know I have. I plugged in my ear buds and listened to my music, all the while trying not to sing along with the lyrics of the song 'Passenger Seat' by Stephen Speaks. I didn't notice that I closed my eyes not until I had to open them when Ino placed a tray of all my favourite foods in front of me. I asked her how she knew all my favourites and regretted it after hearing her unexpected answer.

"Forehead? You didn't know? Girl, you have a fan club. They know a lot of things about you. Like how you have a little brother named Omi who's 8-years-old and studying in the elementary section of our school …"

Ino continued to rant until she noticed my horrified expression. She laughed out loud and calmed me by saying that they're just our classmates. I relaxed after hearing that and continued to eat my lunch. Throughout the lunch date, I laughed, smiled and talked freely. As if I wasn't the 'indifferent, cold masked Sakura' that everybody knew. 'Who knew being late would result to me having lunch with an 'acquaintance-turned-friend' named Ino' I thought to myself.

That lunch, I earned a friend and possibly the attention of the students' who saw me act completely unlike my 'indifferent, cold masked Sakura Haruno'.

'I mean, what gives anyways?'

Hi! This is my first story. Hopefully, all you readers could give me some tips to improve my writing. Please no hate-filled comments though. Creative criticisms are welcomed.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Let me know what you think of it.

To fill you in, the plot I used was from my reoccurring dream so I'm going to apologize in advance if you find it quite unusual.

Thanks for reading it again! Reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. Student Council President's Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto

It was already afternoon and my class just ended a while ago. I was dreading this time. I don't want to enter the stupid council office. Not after what happened yesterday. I still shiver after remembering it. I also found it quite odd that Naruto wasn't bothering me today. Come to think of it … I didn't notice him in class today. While I was lost in my thoughts, I bumped onto somebody again. This time it was Kiba whom I bumped on to and whom helped me up. Thankfully my phone was inside my pocket so it's safe from colliding with the floor.

"Are you always lost in your thoughts like that--" Neji asked.

"--Or do you just love bumping into handsome guys like this?" Kiba teased.

I just stared at a grinning Kiba.

"Oh, like what you see?" he teased further.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking at." I answered bluntly. I mean all the guys look the same to me. They just differ in their attitudes. That's what I grew up to believe in. That was why I was curious as to why Neji had this smug look in his eyes and a smirk on his face while Kiba had this stupid look on his face.

"Wow, you sound harsher than you look." Kiba replied after a few moments. Neji continued to look amused..

"Harsh? I was just stating what I was seeing. I have to go, so if you'll excuse me." If it was possible, Neji's smug look intensified and Kiba just looked completely stupefied. When I was at the corner, I swear I heard some dog barking and a 'quiet boy' from Kiba. But I could be mistaken. I mean, why would Kiba smuggle a dog inside the school. It's strictly prohibited. Besides that, Neji would scold him. That man was always one who played by the rules.

I headed towards the office, all the while hearing my heart thump a hundred 'what-the-hell's' per second. I was about to open the door when it opened before me with Sasuke at the other side. He glared at me until he snapped back and suddenly, closed the door right back at my face. I stared at the door and tried to reign in my anger. 'Did he just seriously do that?' I was about to leave to vent out my frustrations on the roof top when the door opened and a hand pulled me in roughly. I landed 'face-first, butt-last' on the floor. When I looked up, Karin, Naruto, Sasuke and a person I do not know was inside the office staring at me. I stood up and as politely as I could, asked, "What the hell?" towards the four, face schooled in a perfect indifferent expression.

"You're right little brother. She is rude." The guy whom I don't know, commented.

Student council president's big brother stood up and walked around me. I glared at him but stayed perfectly still. 'What the hell is wrong with this guy? Is he a dog or something? Will he sniff my butt too?' I internally snickered at the thought.

Student council president's big brother stopped staring (I didn't even know that he stopped walking around me) and asked "What's so funny?"

I stopped laughing internally. 'WTH!? Can this guy read minds?'

I stopped my musings when student council president's big brother continued to smile and waited for my answer.

I pursed my lips and chose to ignore his question.

"Why did I have to be pushed inside roughly when I can enter the door like any other normal person?" I directed my gaze towards Sasukke. His big brother 'oooooh'd' at my question while staring at his brother who glared back at him. Since Sasuke decided to be an ass, I directed my gaze to Naruto who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else besides inside this office.

"W…well, the teme here was being an ass and blabbed shit to his brother about you. Then his brother was so intrigued that he decided that he wanted to meet you personally so he came by this office hoping to see you here and well...he saw you...I guess. But I swear on my pack of ramen that I had nothing to do with this Sak! I swear! It was teme's fault for being a wuss!" Naruto quickly answered while hugging my waist and kneeling on the ground before me. He was crying animatedly, acting as if my forgiveness can cure his illness.

"Let go Naruto. My personal space is still intact, mind you." I growled at him to which, in response, hugged my waist harder. Sasuke, apparently fed up with the actions of his best friend ( although he won't admit it) kicked Naruto at the back, in turn making me fall back to the ground. Again.

'Okay, I am seriously pissed. First he slams the door at me, then manhandles me inside the room then kicks his best friend who he knows is conveniently attached to me making me fall again. is he trying to make me punch him?' I thought as Naruto helped me up. Sasuke was busy arguing with his already amused brother and failed to notice me behind his back. Karin who noticed me called out to Sasuke. Sasuke, sensing that I was gonna do something stupid turned towards my direction. As I aimed a punch at his cheek, he was a tad bit slow to react. Sasuke stood his ground even after the punch connected. Naruto was shocked then laughed so hard along with student council president's big brother while Karin was screaming about the blood on Sasuke's face.

I glared at him, triumph played at the edge of my eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you. I don't care what you do inside this office. If it doesn't affect me, it doesn't concern me. Got that?" I bit back at him. Student council president's big brother smirked at my words all the while teasing his little brother about how weak he was to get punched by a lady.

Naruto was back to being Naruto and helped me out of the office. 'Thank God, I couldn't stand the tension inside there.' I sent a grateful look at him to which he blushed at. Silence reigned between the two of us and I could tell that he didn't like that. After all, he's the kind of person who couldn't go on a day without talking.

"Thanks for that." I told him.

"Huh? Ah… I mean … uh… no problem. He's … um … I'm sorry." Naruto replied.

"Are you always this inarticulate?" I tried to be funny which was so not working based on his sad kicked-puppy look. Well, I tried.

"Look, I'm sorry that you had to see... whatever you had to see. Believe me when I say that it's not only you who knew about this. Actually, everybody in the student council was preventing you from seeing … it." Naruto told me seriously.

I stopped walking.

"Why would they do that? I'm not that naïve?" I questioned him.

"You really are that clueless, aren't you?" He smiled while ruffling my hair.

"Hey, what does that mean? And what was that for?" I grumbled as he continued to ruffle my hair.

"Sakura!" I stopped swatting Naruto's hand away and froze up a bit and looked to where the voice came from. He noticed and looked at Minato-sensei approaching us.

"I'm so glad you didn't go home yet." Mianto-sensei continued. He smiled his megawatt 'I'm-handsome-as-hell-smile' and patted my head.

'Great, my hearts doing the hundred 'what-the-hells' per minute again.' I internally thought. I blushed as he smoothened out my ruffled hair courtesy of Naruto.

Minato-sensei just pointedly stared at Naruto and I was oblivious to it all because I was busy calming down my raging heart. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't that oblivious to the look Minato-sensei gave.

"My girlfriend just got back from her trip in Japan and she decided to give this to you." Minato-sensei held out my hand and placed a cherry blossom necklace on the middle.

"It's gorgeous Minato-sensei. Tell your girlfriend that I'm really, really thankful for the gift. Thank you for giving it to me." I answered even if I wished that the gift he gave me was from him and not from his girlfriend. He just smiled at me and nodded towards Naruto and with a goodbye. He left. Just like that. I stared at the direction he left and sighed. I completely forgot about Naruto, not until he coughed to gain my attention.

"Sak?"

I stared at him, flinching a bit, when I noticed how close he is to my face. I schooled my face again.

"Do you like Minato?" I expected he would ask that so I calmly answered back.

"That's Minato-sensei to you and of course I do. He's one of our most talented teachers and --" He cut me off, the nerve.

"Not that kind of like. I meant do you like, like him?" He further questioned.

"Stop being stupid and go home Naruto." I bit back. I am not confessing to anybody that I like Minato-sensei. Especially not to Naruto. The guy's nice and all but he wouldn't let me live it down. How can I try and love him in peace if a guy keeps hollering down that the guy I like already has a girlfriend.

"Are you in love with him?!" Naruto uncharacteristically shouted. My eyes widened and I slapped my hand to his mouth to silence him. His eyes widened as he saw the deep blush on my face. I could hear his muffled "You are?!" reply. I would have ranted some more at him when someone interrupted me.

"Who's in love with whom?" Student council president's big brother just had to ask. His brother's face was already treated with a glaring Karin-bitch, on his side. Sasukke glared at me and at his brother.

"No one." I answered.

Student council president's big brother leaned in to my face.

"Really now?"

Afraid that he would read my mind I dispelled any thought of Minato-sensei. Student council president's big brother (when will I know the name of this guy, anyway), looked down and picked up something on the ground. That caught my attention and I noticed that it was the necklace that Minato-sensei gave to me. I quickly snatched it from him but he raised his hand out of my reach.

"What do we have here?" He teased me.

"Itachi-senpai, knock it off." Naruto told him. 'Ah, so the ass's name is Itachi.' I glared at Itachi, eyes challenging him.

"Yeah, sure. Here you go little Princess." Thankfully he wasn't being an ass and decided to give the necklace to me.

"Unless you're a famous singer with a name that goes by Kushina, then you wouldn't stand a chance." He whispered to me. To everyone's angle. It looked like he was kissing my cheek, but he wasn't. He was doubling his act to be an ass again.

He stood up straight and motioned his brother, along with Karin-bitch to go with him.

'I knew that. I knew that Minato-sensei already has a girlfriend but it's not like I wanted it rubbed on my face. I'm not even breaking their relationship. Stupid Itachi Stupid Sasuke.' I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Naruto was already patting my back.

"You could cry you know." He told me.

I didn't even notice that I had tears at the corner of my eyes. In Naruto's eyes, I looked so different from the indifferent, cold masked Sasuke that I usually was. I looked like a teenage girl who had her hopes crushed in front of her.

"I wasn't crying. Stupid." I bit back. I sighed, wiped unnecessary water (not tears!) on my eyes and walked straight, pocketing the necklace Minato-sensei gingerly took the effort to give me. Naruto decided to tail along, even as I picked up my brother.

Hi! This is my first story. Hopefully, all you reader could give me some tips to improve my writing. Please no hate-filled comments though. Creative criticisms are welcomed.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Let me know what you think of it.

To fill you in, the plot I was used was from my reoccurring dream so I'm going to apologize in advance if you find it quite unusual. Thanks for reading it again! Reviews are very much appreciated.


	4. The Raging Ami and The Blushing Face

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.

"And who are you supposed to be?" My little brother, Daisuke, asked while glaring at Naruto.

"Hi brat~ I'm Naruto! Believe it!" I glared at Naruto for calling my brother a brat and Daisuke glared at him for standing too close to me.

"I'm Daisuke, 8-years-old. Now go away, I'm going home with my big sister." I smiled at Dai. Naruro seems to be distracted with the smile I directed to my brother and it seems that Dai noticed. Dai held my hand tighter and began to swing it back and forth.

"Let's go big Sis! I want udon for dinner~" I laughed (surprising Naruto again. What is it with him being so surprised? -.-) and replied with a hearty "Sure, sweetie, anything for you."

"Bye mean big brother!" Dai waved at Naruto who scrambled to pick up his jaw and quickly sped to catch up to us.

"Didn't my brother just tell you to go away?" I told him.

"Hmmm? Well, it's not my fault I live in this direction." He answered.

I just sighed. I've been doing that a lot of times today. I placed my free hand inside my pocket and I felt Minato sensei's … er, his girlfriend's gift for me. I remembered the stupid stuff Sasuke's jerk brother told me. 'Great, I'm angry again'. I mumbled to myself. My brother must have noticed since he quirked a brow at me. I just smiled and tried to let the tension go out of my body. I can't be feeling down right now. I made a new friend today. That's a first. Speaking off, is Naruto a friend of mine? I glanced at him in my peripheral vision and just shook my head. 'Nah, he's my lackey. 'I just laughed at that which garnered bewildered looks from my brother and Naruto.

"Big sis, does having a period make you moodier?" I stared at Dai and calmly replied.

"Yes Dai. Having a period makes girls moodier." I poked his nose. Naruto just stared at us while trying not to meet my eyes.

"You're on your period? Why are you telling your brother that?" Naruto awkwardly coughed out.

"It's a normal thing for girls to undergo and Dai's a curious little brother. It's not like I need to keep everything hidden from him." I retorted while heading inside the grocery store. As I guessed, Naruto followed inside, claiming he ran out of tissues. I just rolled my eyes at him. I let Dai go and watched him pull up a cart. To anyone's eyes, we would have looked like a young mom and dad. In my eyes though, Naruto looked like a suspicious person since he kept tagging along wherever Dai and I had to go. To make him look less stupid, I just ordered him to push the cart and pick up things that are way above my height. He was proving himself to be a good lackey. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dai go around the corner. I told Naruto that I'll be back and to bring down that detergent on the corner at the left. When I turned around the corner, I saw Dai squatting down at a cereal box.

"Do you wanna buy that?"

Dai just shook his head, meaning no.

"We can't afford that big sis." I smiled at my little brother. Sometimes he's too considerate and he doesn't let me spoil him rotten. I picked the cereal he wanted, and grabbed his hands. He tried to protest but I just poked his nose and he gave up resisting. After all, he did want this cereal.

I went back to Naruto and just as I placed the cereal box on the push cart, a girl (whose name I do not know of), just shrieked at something… or at us. She walked quickly towards us and placed a finger at Naruto's chest.

"I can't believe you! You knocked up some hoe after breaking up with me?" Bitch 2 shrieked (Karin-bitch would always be my #1).

"Ami?! Are you crazy!? What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto had this stupid look on his face.

"I know who the hell I am, but who the hell are you?!" now she directed her gaze at me. I felt, more than saw, my brother cling at the back of my waist. He hates girls like this. Deciding to act civil, I replied with a nonchalant…

"Sak--"The bitch didn't even let me finish.

"Nevermind who the hell you are, what the hell are you doing with my ex-boyfriend, Naruto?" Is this girl sick in the head or something? Or did I just mishear the 'Ex-boyfriend part.'

"I am not you ex-boyfriend! Nor am I you're boyfriend in the past!? What the heck are you talking about!?" Naruto defended himself with my brother's cereal.

"Uhhh..hello!? We dated for 3 mins. before you broke up with me claiming you had some business to attend to. I even have your phone number on my contact list!" The bitch was scrolling through her phone.

Meanwhile, my brother and I just pushed the cart towards the counter. The cashier didn't even know what to do. He kept on looking back and forth at Ami-bitch then at Naruto then at me.

"Ma'am, aren't you gonna help you're boyfriend?" He told me while checking my groceries.

"Oh, you must be mistaken. He's not my boyfriend. That's just my lackey." I responded not even feeling guilty about the fact that I called Naruto a 'lackey.'

I got curious when my brother kept looking back at Ami-bitch and Naruturd. When I looked at what he was looking, I noticed that his cereal was being used by Naruto as his human shield. Finding it stupid to get another cereal from the shelves located at the corner of the mart, I just walked up to Naruto, not minding the bitch and just swiped the barrier slash cereal away from him.

"Sak! Hey! Help me here!" Naruto called out.

"Why the hell are you calling her name!? I am right here in front of you!" Ami-bitch hollered again.

I just waved a goodbye at a crying Naruto, handed the cereal to the cashier and placed it inside my shopping mart paper bag. Daisuke looked so pleased that he volunteered to carry the bag himself. We were about to leave the mart when Naruto ran up to us and pulled my arm.

"Sak!!! Help me out heeeeereeee!" He pleaded.

"Naruto. You are making a scene. Let me go right now." I told him as calmly as possible. Daisuke just sighed (He got that from me) and stayed put. 'Oh, I just love my brother.'

"NARUTOOOO!! I AM SO NOT DONE WITH YOU!!!" I heard the bitch shout from behind us.

I quickly moved to pull my arm away from Naruto, to which he didn't expect it and he got pulled along with the movement. I was about to shout at him (I mean, I was already looking at my back) but stopped when I noticed how close our faces were. 'What.The.Hell.' Against my will, I blushed damn hard. Ghaaad...why is this happening to me?

My brother (or was it Ami-bitch?) shrieked so hard. I back up a bit, Naruto doing the same. My brother didn't waste anytime and pulled me harf, away from Naruto and towards my house. I didn't look back nor did I notice that Naruto was shell-shocked and remembering my blushing face. 'She looked so cute.'

Naruto just stared at our backs, ignoring the raving Ami-bitch at his side.

Meanwhile, my brother was seething in silent fury while heading towards our house.

Hi! This is my first story. I accept creative criticism. I hope there won't be any hate messages. Thank you! Leave a review if you felt like complaining about my story, but please remember that leave a creative criticism. Thank you! Hope for more ideas to come. :)


	5. Straight to the Infirmary

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.

*Nudge, nudge*

'Okay, who the heck is disturbing me during this ungodly hour?'

*poke, poke*

"Sak? Sak!?" *nonsensical murmurs*

I was about to get pissed when I remembered that I was not at home and it wasn't Daisuke who was trying to wake me up. I immediately straightened my back and accidentally knocked my pencil holder.

'Just great' I mumbled to myself.

"Woah, Sak? You okay?" Naruto asked me. I bet he was the one poking me during my sleep.

"I'm okay." I groggily mumbled. 'Curse you menstrual cramps!' I bellowed inside my head. 'I didn't get enough sleep because of you!' I added. If I could cry I would, but that would be so out of character for me. I just did the blinky, blinky thing that all people do when waking up. I didn't even notice how the Karin-bitch was haughtily snorting about how I came to the school council office just to sleep. I was too tired to care, and to be honest, I just don't want to spare her some of my care. Sasuke, the ass pres, just stared at me behind the files he was reading.

'I know you're staring, you ass. What is it now?' I angrily thought. So consumed by my inner rantings I failed to notice the cup of water Naruto placed on my desk.

"Drink up Sak. We wouldn't want Dai to worry now, would we?" Naruto told me. I just gave him a whispered thanks and drank from the cup.

"Ghads! Here we are thinking your miss goody two shoes, only to find out that you didn't get enough sleep just cause you did some hanky panky with your boyfriend?!" Karin-bitch exclaimed while slamming the stapler on the document as if proving her goddang point.

I just stared at her and continued drinking from the cup. Naruto just stared back and forth from us while inching back to his table. I bet he remembered the fact that I was on my period. Hell hath no fury like a women who's on her period.

Karin-bitch thinking that I was too ashamed to answer just smirked and continued to staple all the letters I wrote and signed the other day. 'Just because you're actually doing your job properly doesn't give you the right to bitch at me for sleeping. Heck, all you do is lounge around this office. Why the hell shouldn't I?' I ranted in my mind, AGAIN. I hate having menstrual cramps. It renders me incapable of speaking for like a day or two. 'Gosh, I'm too tired for this.' I sighed.

I stood up, stabilized my wobbly legs, took my bag and walked towards the door. I was already near the doorstep when I heard the Karin-bitch do her thing "Sasuke-kun! She's leaving without your permission! The nerve of her~ Scold her Sasuke-kun!"

Her goddang voice was too loud. I just squeezed the door knob for a few minutes. I think I heard Naruto stand up and head towards me. Heck, I think I even heard Sasuke ask where am I going and if I have already finished my assigned task.

Before Naruto can reach me and before Sasuke finished asking his follow up questions, I just mumbled a short "Infirmary" slammed the door shut, clutched my bag and left.

'I'm sorry Naruto' I repeated over and over again. I was being so moody but heck, my menstrual cramps are killing me. How many times do I have to write it down for emphasis.

Naruto just stared at the door and back towards Karin and Sasuke. "Just leave Sakura alone Karin. She's having a tough day." Naruto defended on my behalf.

"Tough day? All I saw was her sleeping her ass off inside the council office. Where the heck's the 'tough part!?' Sasuke had to entrust her job to me cause she had to fall asleep!" Naruto face palmed.

"That's your original job Karin. Sakura's on my committee, so what I tell her to do, she does with little to no effort." Naruto responded. If I was there, I would have smacked his arm and grumbled a sarcastic remark even if what he said just touched me a little.

"Besides, she's having her period today!" Naruto boldly confessed. Heavy silence ensued after his statement. If I was there, I would have punched his guts out. Way to go Naruto. Just shamelessly expose the reason why I am moody to everyone. "I shouldn't have told you that, shouldn't I?" Naruto had the decency to look ashamed.

"You shouldn't have Naruto. That is improper and inappropriate to mention in a setting such as this." Naruto whipped his head towards the door after hearing Neji reply. Kiba was there too, just sniggering behind Neji who looked annoyed. "Tell me you didn't just heard that!" Naruto pressed on.

"Neji wouldn't have replied if he didn't dobe." Sasuke lowly rumbled. Karin just harrumphed at his side.

"Don't tell Sakura I told you guys! She's going to kill me!" Naruto yelled.

"Good luck with that, dobe." Sasuke smirked. With a clingy Karin at his side, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and a depressed Naruto headed out to eat lunch.

"Uuuuuugh." I grumbled while rolling on the other side of the infirmary bed. I was trying to find a good sleeping position but my menstrual cramps told me otherwise.

"Sakura-chan, here's the hot compress you wanted." Hinata, bless her kind soul, said while handing me the hot compress.

"Thanks Hinata. What would I have done if you didn't see me half delirious on the hallway." I mumbled.

I was on my way to the infirmary when my second wave of dizziness acted. I clutched the side of the wall and leaned down to a crouching position. Hinata, thankfully, passed by and helped me to the infirmary. And this is where we are now.

"It's okay Sakura. Are you sure you don't need anything else? Should I get your lunch?" Hinata asked.

"It's fine Hinata. Just kindly inform the teachers that I would be absent during the afternoon classes. Anything besides that and I am A-Okay." I told her. She still looked worried but when I flashed her a reassuring small, but still visible, smile, she nodded and headed out of the infirmary office.

I placed the hot compress on my lower abdomen and did the fatal position. The hot compress seemed to work, thankfully.

'Ugh. Being a woman sucks.' I mumbled to myself and slowly drifted to sleep.

Hi! I am so sorry for the late update! I'll be a little assuming here and apologize to anyone who was waiting for an update for this story. School got me cornered and stuff. I'm really, really glad that there are some of you still reading this.

Special thanks to Ragnaryg and 2 guests, Chi-chan and Itachan for spending the effort of writing reviews! It really helped me boost my writing vigour. Any who, like what I have always said at the bottom of my chapters, this is my first story. Hopefully, all you readers could give me some tips to improve my writing. Please no hate-filled comments though. Creative criticisms are welcomed.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Let me know what you think of it. :)

To fill you in, the plot I used was from my reoccurring dream so I'm going to apologize in advance if you find it quite unusual.

Thanks for reading it again! Reviews are very much appreciated. :)


	6. That Attached Note, Tho

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

I woke up from our school bell ringing. It signalled the end of class.

'I can't believe I slept throughout my afternoon classes.' I groggily woke up and did the blinky, blinky thing again. I looked to my right and saw (another?) cup of water with a packet of painkillers. As I leaned closer towards the desk, I saw a note attached to the packet of painkillers. It said:

'Drink this and get better'

That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. 'Maybe the infirmary head gave this to me.' Without any second thoughts, I took the painkillers and downed it with the cup of water.

'I think I'm good to go.' I stood up, feeling a whole lot better than before. I fixed the clinic bed, logged out of the record book and left a sticky note behind saying 'Thank you for the painkillers and the cup of water.' I took one last look before leaving the clinic, making sure that I have with me my bag then I headed out the door.

I was walking through the hallways. My intention was to head back to the student council office and finish the remainder of my job. The one I did before I fell asleep. I browsed through my bag, took out my phone and earbuds. I chose to listen to 'True Colors,' the version sung by Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick. I tuned out the people around me and just listened to the song. Halfway through the song, I opened my eyes and found myself outside of the student council door. I'm surprised that I walked with my eyes closed and without even tripping.

Then once again, like a certain sense of déjà vu, the door opened before I was able to grasp the knob. And there before me was Sasuke, the ass pres. I was just staring at him, who was in turn, staring at me.

'What now?' I wondered.

"I let Karin file the paper works you left behind. Go home and get some sleep. We need you early for tomorrow." He told me. His voice as cold as ice.

"Okay." I simply answered and turned my back on him. I stopped, took out my earbuds and said "She better not touch my stuff, or I swear to god." I looked at Sasuke, face set into my indifferent scowl.

Sasuke just "Hn-ed" at me.

'There he goes again, speaking his own language. Apparently, only Naruto can speak Sasukese.' I rolled my eyes at this thought.

"Listen, Haruno. I know, we started on the wrong foot. But I just don't want this to get in the way of our work. Tomorrow's going to be a big event for us student council members. We are seen by our student body as role models. If word gets out abo--

I raised my brow at him. I was about to interrupt him when he caught himself from adding more. He continued and said

\--I know that was wrong but..just, cooperate with me here Haruno."

"As much as I enjoy seeing you this desperate, Pres. I know my responsibility as Naruto's secretary. I know this matter is not about my job as a secretary, so I'll just head straight to the point. I'll keep your 'secret' safe and away from anyone. Although we are not classmates, your room is just next to mine. If you doubt me or whatever, just feel free to check. That is if you can survive the hordes of fan girls conveniently stationed outside the hallway." I finished while giving a triumphant smirk at him.

"I'll remember this Haruno. Keep in mind that I want tomorrow to be excellent no matter what tension we have inside our office. You and Karin better make it work. I'll be watching you both. Remember that." And with that, he left.

"The nerve of that guy. Jeeez." I huffed quietly. After that ungodly encounter, I fetched my brother, went home and did my homework. Later that night, a sudden thought ran through my mind.

"What did he mean by Karin and I making it work?"

Confused and lost, I just let sleep consume me

Hi! As promised (to myself that is), I have once again uploaded a new chapter. For those of you who took the time to read this little (er..long-ish) author's note at the bottom, thank you soooo muuuch! I appreciate it.

Special thanks to all of those who followed and favorited this story. I'm happily surprised since I know this story plot totally deviates from the usual Naruto Fanfiction. Thank you for taking the tine to read this! Again, I'd like to specially thank Seijuuro-chan and Itachan for again leaving reviews! It really helped me write and update more quickly.

Once again, this is my first story. Hopefully, all you readers could give me some tips to improve my writing. Please no hate-filled comments though. Creative criticisms are welcomed.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Let me know what you think of it. :)

To fill you in, the plot I used was from my reoccurring dream so I'm going to apologize in advance if you find it quite unusual.

Thanks for reading it again! Reviews are very much appreciated. :)


	7. Cultural Festival Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.

"--with this, I declare the 74th Cultural Festival of Konoha High, OPEN!"

Booming claps, hollers and screams filled the auditorium as our principal finished his speech. Today is the opening of our school's cultural festival. As student council leaders, we are tasked to handle and supervise the activities of all the school's club. Hence the unnecessary papers and letters we had to file and sign during the past few days. Thankfully, my periods gone (thank you for that self).

"I expect that this week would go as smoothly and as possible. No problems and no major failures." The principal, Mr. Fugaku Uchiha, sternly warned us.

"Yes sir." The entirety of the student council officers answered.

We were dismissed after the principal gave a few more reminders. Each officer was assigned a certain floor to patrol. Naruto was assigned outside the school building, Karin was assigned the first floor, Sasuke was assigned the second floor ( I wonder why there just a floor above each other, hmmm), I was assigned the third, Shikamaru (our ever lazy IVP, under Sasuke's committee) the fourth floor and lastly, Sai (our artistic yet unsociable IVP, under Naruto's committee) the fifth floor. Sasuke called us once again for a meeting so we had to stay to the side of the auditorium. He quickly debriefed us before we headed to our respective floors.

"Naruto, hand them their walkie talkies."

I kept my face as indifferent as possible even if I found it so funny when I heard Sasuke say walkie talkie. Naruto obediently handed out our respective walkie talkies.

"This will be used for easier information dissemination. Use it only when necessary. Contact us immediately if there are any impending threats. Before we leave, any clarifications? Questions?" He stared for a bit at each one of us. Karin just winked at him, Naruto just shook his head enthusiastically, I just shrugged my shoulders, Shikamaru yawned and Sai just stared back at him. He took all of those as an okay sign so he dismissed us and we went to our respective floors.

I was patrolling the third floor and at the same time checking the booths handled by each class and club. This festival was open to even the public, nothing less from the ever prestigious Konoha High. There were so many people and most of them were outsiders. This was the reason why we joined forces with the Security Dispatch Org. We had to patrol each floor and at the same time, we have people disguised as outsiders to make this activity as covert and discreet as possible.

Since third year students were conveniently placed on the same floor I was patrolling, I decided to check out the booth my class prepared. As I was rounding the corner, I bumped into someone with red hair. Thankfully, the momentum of the collision wasn't that strong. I just dropped the clipboard which the red haired person picked up and handed gingerly to me.

"Thanks." I told him.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for bumping in to you." He answered.

"It's okay." I noticed that he was wearing our school uniform. I don't remember seeing his face on any of the student files I sorted. I was really curious about who he was but decided not to ask. He could be a transferee or his student file was under Karin's desk. I was about to excuse myself when I heard a very familiar voice calling out to someone.

"Sasori!!! Where have you been? The girls at the gymnasium was looking all over for you." I refrained from looking back but I already knew that Itachi knew it was me. So much for avoiding him and his brother like a plague.

"I was just at the cafe class 3-2 set up. They had really great cakes that I recommend." Short and direct. Apparently, this Sasori-senpai wasn't that much of a talker too.

"Hello there Sa-ku-ra. It's nice to see you here." Itachi greeted me while ignoring Sasori's reply.

"Likewise." I replied as briefly and monotonously as possible.

"Oh come on. We have been acquainted with each other, haven't we?" He teased.

"We haven't" and as quickly as possible, I rounded the corner and swiftly entered class 3-2.

"Are you now turning into a pedophile Itachi?" Sasori asked completely bewildered at the fact that a girl ran away from the 'Uchiha Charm'

"Hmmmm. We'll see how it would play out. Speaking about play--" Itachi pulled Sasori by the back of his shirt (He attempted to distract Itachi by asking that question) and continued.

"--you better come down the gymnasium and play ball. The seniors can't be sweating down there while you're eating and lounging around the third floor now would we?" Itachi had on this gentlemanly smile while dragging the sulking Sasori around.

"Sakura! I'm glad you came! Have a seat and a bite of Hinata-chan's glorious cake!"

"I..Ino-chan..." A flustered Hinata tried to stop Ino from barking out how glorious (and it did it was) Hinata's cakes are.

"It's delicious Hinata-chan." I answered while taking another bite of the Choco moist cake.

"Of course it is! Hinata made it with all her love, passion, dedica--" A very red, flustered and shy Hinata covered Ino's mouth after that.

"I get it Ino. Hinata creates glorious desserts." I smiled. It was good talking to a friend. Or was it? Does Hinata consider me as her friend? I pondered and this and while I was lost in thought, I didn't notice someone behind me.

"Saaaaaakura-chaaaaan!" An overly familiar voice calls out to me while simultaneously feeling arms around me.

"Two meters please Deidara-senpai. My personal space bubble is still intact. My reflexes will act up if you don't follow what I say." I reprimanded him while slapping his hands using my clipboard. I took a bite out of my cake again.

"Sorry, sorry. Hahahaha, I just missed you so much, Sakura un." Deidara-senpai replied to me with a very sarcastic tone. I just ignored him and watched Ino become annoyed. For some unknown reason, she hates senpai's ass. Maybe it's because of their matching hair?

I took another bite from Hinata-chan's cake. My watch did this ringing tick thing and that means my 'self-proclaimed' break is over. I finished the last piece of Hinata's cake, paid for it and left. All the while signalling to Hinata that it was time for me to leave. Ino and Deidara-senpai were too busy arguing to notice my absence.

*Screeeeeech, cruuuuuuushhhh, Screeeeeeech*

"Sakura? Where the hell are you?" The Karin-bitch screamed at me from my walkie talkie.

"Still patrolling on my assigned floor." I answered.

"I know that! (Then why the hell did you ask in the first place?) We need you at the auditorium right now!" What the hell does she mean with that? I looked at my 'to-do-list,' taped at the back of my clipboard. The only thing I had to do for today was to patrol my assigned floor.

"What are you taking about Karin? I only patrol today."

"Me!? What the hell are YOU talking about?! We have a stupid event here in the auditorium! YOU are assigned to be the stupid EMCEE for this stupid event! Just hurry up!" She screamed (AGAIN) like a banshee. Then she hanged up on me.

'What.The.Hell?'

Hello again! I'd really like to thank all of those who continued to read and hope for a new chapter update for this story. It makes me so happy to see new people following and reviewing. Hopefully, I could keep updating while simultaneously surviving college.

Special thanks to all those who recently followed this story. To know that somebody is taking the time to read this really moved me. Huhuhuhu (ToT) Once again, like what I have always said at the bottom of my chapters, this is my first story. Hopefully, all you readers could give me some tips to improve my writing. Please no hate-filled comments though. Creative criticisms are welcomed.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Let me know what you think of it.

To fill you in, the plot I used was from my reoccurring dream so I'm going to apologize in advance if you find it quite unusual.

Thanks for reading it again! Reviews are very much appreciated.


	8. EMCEE 'til Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

I hurriedly ran towards the auditorium while the Karin-witch kept on barking her stupid commands to 'hurry up' at me. I seriously did not know about this. I mean, almost all of the letters approved by the principal regarding the events and activities were filed on my desk. I would have known about an event like this.

'Unless, they were the papers I failed to sort and check because I fell asleep!'

That sudden realization was like a glinting gold bulb in my head. As I entered the back door of the auditorium, I saw Karin and Naruto arguing about something with Sasuke at the side talking to the production committee. I eased my way in, watched as Naruto's eyes made contact with mine and brightened. This caused the Karin-witch to look at me.

"Well, look who's finally here!" Karin-witch yelled out. This caused Sasuke to look towards us. He dismissed the production committee. While walking towards us, I just kept staring at him wondering why the hell I'm here.

"Haruno. You mus--" aaaand he was cut off by Naruto.

"SAKUUUURAAAA-CHAAAAAN! I didn't mean to not tell you about this! I was just so busy and I always thought that you already knew about it since there' always this big ass huge event every after the first day of the cultural week. I didn't know that Karin took care of this file from you--"

"I DO THOSE JOBS TOO!" Karin-witch butted in but was ignored.

"--and that you didn't see your name on the sheet and now you're practically clueless right!!! I AM SO SORRY!" After speaking he surprised me by kneeling in front of me. Eeeer, in actuality, he was performing the dogeza in front of me. I didn't know what to do since everyone was staring at me and it was so hard not to feel the awkwardness so I knelt down and just told Naruto that it's all going to be okay. He better debrief me real quick about what's going to happen so I could just do what I have to do.

"As I was saying, I bet you're wondering why you're here. Haruno, through a ballot box system Votation, the student body has chosen you to be the EMCEE for tonight's event, "The Midnight Jam." Sasuke informed me.

'Ah, now I remember,' I mentally said while standing up. During the first night of the first week of the cultural festival, there will always be this huge event prepared by the officers of the student council. Two years ago, the student council at that time, held a movie showcasing different genres 'til midnight. Last year, the previous student council put up a theatre play. I guess this year, our student council will hold this so-called midnight jam. Maybe that was the reason why I saw Sasuke, Neji and Kiba singing with our music teacher. I guess he was planning to form a band? I found it so hard to imagine an ice cube sing in front of a huge crowd. I would have never expected the words 'Sasuke' and 'Singing' be put in the same sentence together.

"Okay. I get it. But why me? What's with the ballot system? I didn't even heard about this." I asked Sasuke. He was about to answer when Karin-witch butted in.

"Ahem! You should be asking me that. I had this great idea to involve the student body in the preparation of this huge event. I was supposed to be the EMCEE but I just gave it to you so I could help Sasuke with everything." She snottily answered me.

Naruto was already standing beside me imitating a puking fish face at what Karin said. He whispered, "She just wanted to know who the most popular girl is in the student council. Apparently, she thought it was her."

I just looked at Karin-witch and watched her rant about this and that, how popular she is and how she just gladly gave it to me as a compensation for doing all her work, yadda, yadda, yadda.

While Karin continued fantasizing about how it was supposed to be her, I addressed Sauke and said:

"So what do I have to do?"

Sasuke smirked. I raised a brow at him. I noticed Naruto taking something from one of the production's committee.

"I'm glad you asked, Haruno."

\\(0)/

Hi, hi , Hellllooooooo! I'm sorry for updating a very shooort chapter. School requirements are killing me. Hopefully, I could continue updating some more longer chapters.

Special thanks to all those who recently followed and reviewd this story. Hi Itachan, Skillet and Seijuuro-chan!!!

\\(o)/

I'm not gonna repeat how happy I am knowing that people read this. Hopefully I can continue to make you guys happy to by making cliff-hangers and special moments between mah characters. Once again, like what I have always said at the bottom of my chapters, this is my first story and hopefully not the last. Don't hesitate to give me some tips to improve my writing. Please no hate-filled comments though. Creative criticisms are welcomed.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Let me know what you think of it.

Thanks for reading it again! Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
